This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Software use has become ubiquitous throughout modern society. Software projects are developed based on specific goals, requirements, and/or functionalities and are eventually released as applications for use by customers, consumers, and/or other users. Code testing is one aspect of the development of software projects. Modern software projects are becoming increasingly complex, resulting in a wide variety of potential software malfunctions, or bugs, which may be prevented, to an extent, thorough further testing. In fact, large software projects may be the result of combining code from tens, or even hundreds, of software developers, all of which must be tested, then, either by the developers themselves or by other software testers.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.